Video conferencing is known in art. During a video conference session, one or more participant devices typically receive audio and/or video data provided by one or more other participant devices. The audio data typically represents voice and/or ambient noise picked up by a microphone used by one or more of the other participant devices; the video data typically represents camera images of the other participants and/or images of a shared desktop from a participant device used by a participant designated as a presenter for the video conference session. The audio/video data is then presented on the receiving participant device, thereby enabling its associated user, i.e., a “participant” of the video conference session, to see and hear the other participants of the session.